


The Piano Concert

by SnowoFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Piano, even tho idk how to write fluff lol, fluff ig?, pretty short ig, thats it thats the fic, you play piano for kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowoFall/pseuds/SnowoFall
Summary: You haven’t played piano in years, but the more time you spend with this girl, the more you want to pick the instrument back up.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Piano Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna write a Kaede X Reader fic as a joke but then I liked the idea I came up with and it stopped being a joke.

Kaede was rocking from side to side as she waited for you by your locker, enthusiastically going on about playing the piano, her classes, and all the pieces she was learning. “But when I’ve finished with my piano class I can definitely send you the new song I’m learning!” she exclaims. You zip up your bag and look over at her “The concerto, the one you were talking about the other day… uhm… number one right?” you reply. You were never as passionate of a musician as she was, but still always paid attention to her rambles on piano and classical music, always up to date with what songs she was playing at the moment. “Yes that’s the one! I’m impressed that you remembered!” she says, the surprise in her tone is very obvious. “You know me, I’ve got a good memory for useless stuff but when it actually matters I’ve got the memory of a goldfish” you chuckle. “Hey!” she shouts out, lightly punching you on the shoulder “Vivaldi is  _ way  _ more important than some random history date!” she says jokingly. You throw your bag over your shoulder and start walking down the hallway with the blonde hair girled right by you. “...but if you do send me the song after your classes… that would be lovely…” you mutter softly, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks. Even though you’re always talking about piano and music with Kaede, everytime you ask her to send you her music you always feel so strange. It shouldn’t feel so intimate, so private but it does. It feels like everytime Kaede sends you a video of her playing one of her scarily complicated pieces it's like she’s showing her a piece of herself. Everytime she plays the piano it’s like she’s speaking in a secret language that only you can understand. Once at the school gate you turn to face each other. Her smile and violet eyes are as warm and bright as they always are. “Alright, I’ll send it over once I get home. See you tomorrow y/n!” she says, and starts walking off. “Bye Kaede!” you say, waving her off and walking in the opposite direction back home.

  
  


When you get home, you immediately drop your bag off at the entrance and kick your shoes off. You head to the kitchen to grab a drink and a snack before heading to the living room. Your parents aren’t home today, so you want to properly take advantage of your spacious living room and the large tv there now that you finally had some privacy. You put on some random show you had been busy watching for the past week and as this plays in the background you start scrolling through your phone. After a while, you get up and start walking up and down the room. You’re bored, but it's not like you’ve got much to do. For an odd reason you stop dead in your tracks in front of the piano sitting in the back of the room. No one in your family was much of a very passionate musician. You had taken classes when you were little, and even though you were pretty good at playing you had quit and hadn’t touched a single note on the dusty black and white keyboard in ages. You never even had the urge to pick up the instrument since you had quit. Yet, ever since you had started spending time with Kaede the urge was always at the back of your mind. She’s always sending you all this stuff about music, always sending you videos of her playing so beautifully and you can never return the favor. Your index finger presses down on a random key, and the sound echoes all throughout the living room. You sigh and slip your hand off the keyboard.  _ “It's useless anyway. I haven’t practiced in years, and even if I had I would be so bad compared to Kaede that it would be embarrassing” _ you think to yourself. So, you slide back down to the couch, back to watching your tv show and mindlessly scrolling through your phone.

  
  


A couple of hours have passed, your parents came back home, you’ve had dinner, and now you’re lying on your bed texting Kaede. She sent you the videos of her new piece. Everything was beautiful, as always. The way the notes and chords played together, the way her fingers floated effortlessly on the keys, the way she looked so immersed in the music as she played… You two had now moved past the piano talk and were just chatting about random stuff, sending memes to each other and laughing till your sides hurt. This went on for a while, it was getting really late.

Kaede: I’m going to bed soon. I’ll talk to u tomorrow tho!

You started typing out your usual reply to this kinda message “see u tomorrow! Gn” but instead of sending immediately your finger hovered over the send button, and ultimately moved down to delete the text. You don’t know what possessed you but you typed in something completely different.

Y/N: Actually before you go to bed I just wanted to double check something

Y/N: Your favorite song is “Claire de Lune” by Debussy right?

Kaede: Yep! What about it?

Y/N: Could you send me the sheet music for it?

Y/N: You can do it in the morning if youre going to bed now ofc

A moment passed and you had a handful of images sent to you- all sheet music, Debussy’s  _ Claire de Lune _ , just like you asked

Kaede: what do you need these for anway lol?

Y/N: honestly idk hahaha

Kaede: ok whatever gtg now gn

Y/N: Good night!

You turn off your phone and toss it onto your night table. Well, there’s no backing away now huh? 

  
  


The next few days pass by. Everything is totally normal, you spend most of your time at school with Kaede, always talking about music more than anything else, but to your surprise she doesn’t ask anything about why you asked her for that sheet music… At home though things are a little different. 

The moment you’ve come home now you run straight to the piano, pull out the photos of the sheet music you’ve printed out and stubbornly try and retry playing this song over and over. The years without any practice show. Picking up the song is a difficult and slow process, you often find yourself tripping over your fingers, playing the wrong chords and getting off tempo constantly. God, when Kaede plays the piano it looks so easy… how does she even do it? Still, you persist in your attempt at learning this girl’s favorite song. Why did her favorite song have to be this difficult? Why did you have to pick her favorite song? Couldn’t you have found something much easier? It would have been a lot better to play something simple rather than butchering the one song she holds so dear. 

  
  


It’s the last day of school, like everyday you walk together down the hall and to the school gates. As the two of you are about to turn to head your separate ways she takes your hand into hers. You freeze instantly, not expecting the gesture, and your eyes dart between your linked hands and Kaede’s face. Even though you’re trying your best to hide it, you know that your nervousness is obvious. “Hey! I was thinking since I don’t have anything after school today… Maybe you can spend the afternoon over at my place!” she suggests enthusiastically. Spending the afternoon? With Kaede? At her house? You feel your cheeks burn three shades darker than they normally are. “Ah… well… I should ask my mom… but I’m sure she’s gonna say yes so it’s ok!” you stutter out. You take out your phone and shoot your mother a quick message. Surprisingly, she replies quickly to let you know that your afternoon plans have been approved. Kaede, who had been peering over your shoulder to follow yours and your mother’s conversation, pulls you over once she says the approval. “Ok then! Let’s go!” she announces as she heads away from the school.

The two walked towards Kaede’s house side by side. This was totally normal for the two of you but this time Kaede was holding your hand. Her grip on yours was strong, but you didn’t mind- her hands were soft and warm. If ever, you worried that you hand would get all sweaty and gross… Soon, the two of you arrived at her home, and as you stepped up to the door she let go of your hand to take out her keys and let you in.

  
  


She pointed out where to leave your shoes and your school bag and brought you to the kitchen. There she pulled out an assortment of snacks and drinks, insisting that you should take something. Despite your protests, you eventually cave and the two of you take a box of cookies over to the living room. This room is very neatly decorated, it has an old and cozy feeling to it. The couches are of fabric dyed in a muted color, the low table and the stand that the tv rests on are of a rich woody color, and the sides of the room are covered in a large bookshelf. The most impressive element of the room has to be the piano- a shiny grand piano stood at the center of the room, the tail was open, which made the already large instrument appear even bigger. The two of you sat down on the couch for a few minutes and talked. After that, Kaede got up and walked over to one of the bookshelves and picked out a folder. She flicked through the pages and then picked out a few of them before turning around and heading towards the piano. You stood up from your seat and followed her over to the instrument. She set out the papers on the piano and there you saw that those were sheets for a song- specifically Claire de Lune. Was Kaede finally going to play for you live? Was she going to play you her favorite song? You turn to face her, she was wearing the sweet smile she always had on but for the strangest reason you did not predict her following request “Y/N, would you mind playing the piano for me?” In retrospect, it’s obvious she was going to do something like this- it was obvious to her that you had asked her for the sheet music so you can play it for her. And to your surprise she knew you better than you had anticipated- you would never be able to actually sit her down and play it for her, so she had done the favor for you. There was really no backing away _now_. 

“Oh it’s…. I don’t know if it’s a good idea it’s still a bit rough… I don’t think I’ve practiced nearly enough” you stutter out, waving your hands and trying to back away, only highlighting your already apparent nervousness. Kaede reaches out for you and takes your hands into hers. “It’s ok! I’m sure it still sounds lovely!” she tells you reassuringly… You feel your face heat up again. Your gaze drifts down to Kaede’s hands on yours. Well, now she's done it. Even if you wanted to back away a second ago there’s no way you could now… “It’s kind of bad… but sure… I’ll play it” you mutter awkwardly. “Thank you Y/N! You’ll do great!” she says gleefully, shaking your hands. She shuffles away as you go to sit down on the stool in front. You look up at the sheet music, and then down at your hands. They’re visibly shaking. Ah crap, this is you where you screw up? You’re gonna forget how to read the notes halfway through the song, your hand will get so sweaty that your fingers slide across the keyboard and hit all the wrong notes… You look back at Kaede, your eyes lock for just a moment. She’s looking at you with such anticipation, such curiosity, such wonder. Nothing is said, the room for a moment is completely silent and yet you know that even if the performance you give is abysmal, she will still be proud of you. You turn your gaze back to the sheet music. You take in a deep breath and your fingers fall down to the keys. You’re nervous. It’s almost as if you can’t even hear the piano anymore by how nervous you are, but still you manage to play. Your fingers jump from on key to the next in the same consistent rhythm. Your eyes are locked on the sheet music. You’re almost holding your breath for the entire performance. FInally, the last line, the last chord, the last note. Your hands finally lift from the keyboard. You come back to your senses. Your hands are still shaking, your eyes have now dropped down to these trembling hands and the room is as silent as it was before. You slowly turn towards Kaede. A huge smile is drawn on her face. Her eyes are sparkling with admiration. You fully turn your body towards her and as you do she throws herself in for a hug. You’re a little shocked, but you hug her back the moment you snap out of that state. She pulls away from that hug and rests her hands on your shoulders, smiling like crazy and giggling. “Y/N… I didn’t know you were this talented! It was… Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've actually put out ono the internet so pls be nice but I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
